Some Things Are Meant To Be
by suitsfan
Summary: Mike and Harvey exchange first anniversary gifts.


Mike pressed his lips against Harvey's, and slowly worked his tongue into Harvey's mouth, tasting every inch of it, kissing him like he didn't have the eidetic memory to remember it all by. Harvey let Mike have control, and that was always Mike's favorite part, knowing that Harvey could take the control back at any moment, yet he didn't, was totally content with just letting Mike take his mouth captive.

Harvey managed to break away from the kiss, flicking his tongue across his own lips quickly, the taste of Mike still lingering strong on them, like Mike's mouth hadn't left his already.

"That was good, but you're still going to have to wait," Harvey said.

"Come on, Harvey. It's two days. What does it matter?"

"The difference is, in two days it's our anniversary. Right now? It's not. You see the difference?"

"I don't mind if it's early," Mike replied, grasping at Harvey's shirt collar and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"I know you don't, because you're impatient. But patience is a virtue. So, wait. Besides, I thought you said I was obvious and you'd figure it out?"

"That was before I realized Donna's stealthy ninja skills had rubbed off on you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harvey smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting to get to. I will see you when I get home though."

"Are you s-"

"Two days, Mike," Harvey said, cutting Mike off, and answering his question before he had a chance to even finish asking it. Harvey gripped at the fabric of Mike's shirt, this time pulling him into a kiss. Mike liked how Harvey kissed him like he had all the time in the world, even when he was rushing out the door and heading to a meeting.

* * *

><p>In two days it would be their one year anniversary, while Harvey couldn't care less about anniversaries, he had learned at their 3 month mark, and then again that their 6 month mark that things likethat mattered to Mike. Where they shared their first kiss, the first restaurant they went to, the first time they said 'I love you' to each other. Mike remembers every little detail about every little thing, and he doesn't just remember it because he <em>can't<em> forget it because of his eidetic memory, he remembers it because he_ cares _about things like that. So, because Mike cares so much, in turn, Harvey cares just as much. He wants Mike to be happy.

Harvey also knows that expensive gifts make Mike uncomfortable, and he'd rather have something from the heart, than something from the store, and after he sees Mike absentmindedly leaving cookbooks around the house, the pages usually turned opened to favorite foods Harvey's mentioned in their time together, he easily figures out what Mike's gift to him is going to be. The kid has a brilliant memory, but when he's deprived of sleep, he tends to get a bit careless. Harvey always tucks the book away, and pretends he doesn't see it. Mike never notices.

That's when Harvey decides that a regular gift won't do, and he has to figure out something special for Mike. He deserves it, and Harvey has just the thing in mind.

The day of their anniversary starts off with sleepy kisses. The world is a haze, and their only focus is each other. Neither of them want to move any further than the bed, just lay there all day, wordlessly saying how much they love one another.

Unfortunately, it can't stay that way, because it's all hands on deck at the firm today. Harvey tried hard to fight his way out of having to work on their anniversary, but in the end, he's only able to get Mike out early, and promise to finish up early enough that they'd be able to enjoy the evening together, and then they'd have Saturday and Sunday to carry it over into. Still, when Harvey had told Mike, Mike hadn't been able to hide the disappointment behind his smile when he assured Harvey that it wasn't a big deal. Harvey loved him for trying though.

* * *

><p>Work drags on for the both them, and Mike is happy when he's finally done for the day. He stops off in Harvey's office, and tells him he can't wait for him to get home. Harvey adjusts Mike's tie and Mike whispers an I love you to him. He wants nothing more than to kiss Harvey, run his fingers through his perfect hair and make him look a little less Harvey Specter, Best Closer in New York, and a little more just Harvey. Even though it's no secret around here that Harvey and Mike are together, they've got to keep it strictly professional while at the office, which is sometimes one of the hardest things in the world to do.<p>

When Harvey gets home from the office, he's greeted by a wonderful smell wafting through his condo.

"Wow, smells great in here," he says when he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Happy anniversary, Harvey!" Mike says excitedly when Harvey walks around the corner to greet him. The table is set, and looks like something out of a magazine. The candles on the table, and the way the chandelier is dimmed is casting the room with a warm glow that makes Harvey's condo feel like home more than he ever would have thought possible.

"Do you like it?" Mike walks up and drapes his arms over Harvey's shoulders and around his neck, and looks up at him expectantly.

"I love it, Mike. I can't believe you cooked and did all this for me."

"Shit," Mike says, sliding his arms down from Harvey's shoulders.

"What?"

"You _knew_."

"I knew what?"

"You knew this was my surprise for you."

"I didn't know, I swear."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Okay, Mike. So I knew. I mean, I sort of had an idea, anyway. But that doesn't make it any less wonderful. It's really thoughtful and sweet, and I'm truly impressed."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course," Harvey said, giving Mike a reassuring kiss on his forehead. "Now, can we eat? Wouldn't want all your hard work to get cold."

"All right. And then afterwards I get my present from you, right?"

"Sure thing," Harvey said, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. Mike's eagerness was adorable.

Harvey had been too wrapped up in conversation with Mike to think about anything else, it was only when they had finished eating that he had felt nerves set in for the first time. He knew Mike was going to ask for his present soon. It was only a matter of time. Nervous was something Harvey didn't experience often, but when he did, it took full hold of him. He tried his best to shake the feeling.

"You okay, Harvey?"

"What?"

"You look like you're going to throw up."

"Yeah. Probably because I ate too much. But seriously, this was really, really, perfect. Thank you, Mike."

"You're welcome. Now I believe you owe me a gift."

"Right. About that. Third dresser drawer."

"Really? You're going to make me go retrieve my own gift?"

"I could sit here and explain it to you, or you could just go get it. It's up to you."

"Fine, I'm going," Mike said, pushing his chair out and practically sprinting down the hallway. Harvey knew he'd have to be just as quick at getting things set up.

Mike opened the third dresser drawer to find a medium sized box. He slid his fingers along the sides and pushed open the top to see a tie laying there. A tie that was most definitely picked out by Harvey, at least, but Mike couldn't help but feel completely disappointed by it. Maybe Harvey just wasn't good at the whole gift giving thing. Mike worked at his best fake smile, he was going to pretend to love it for Harvey's sake if nothing else.

When he stepped out of the bedroom he could hear music. It sounded like a guitar, the sound getting louder with each footstep. When he finally got back out in the living room he was greeted by Harvey. Not just Harvey though, it was Harvey, and he was playing guitar. His fingers dancing on the strings, and filling the room with a beautiful melody he instantly recognized.

"Happy anniversary, baby. Now sit," Harvey said, smiling and then nodding his head, directing Mike to the empty chair, while his fingers continued to strum softly, never missing a note.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

As Harvey sat there and played the guitar, and sang those words to him, Mike was positive that this was the absolute sweetest thing anybody's ever done for him. Harvey's voice was like honey, warm and rich. Mike felt himself get completely lost in Harvey, in that moment.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you.._

Harvey let his fingers move gracefully along the strings a little longer, and then gave the guitar one last strum, before stopping, and setting it down beside him.

"So. What'd ya think? I know I'm a little rusty b-"

Mike jumped up off his chair and engulfed Harvey in a bone-crushingly tight hug before Harvey even had a chance to finish the sentence. Mike eventually let up on the hug, allowing Harvey to get a breath of air.

"I made you cry. That bad, huh? Guess I shouldn't quit my day job," Harvey replied sarcastically when he saw Mike's teary eyes.

"Thank you so much, Harvey. That was perfect," Mike said, as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Harvey just pulled Mike down into a quick kiss. "Better than a tie?" Harvey asked, his mouth still lingering over Mike's. Mike could hear Harvey smile while asking the question.

"Better than a tie," Mike laughed, feeling a little stupid for thinking the tie had been his present.

"Want to take this thing to the bedroom?"

"Under one condition," Mike replied.

"What's that?"

Mike moved his mouth away from Harvey's and up to his ear, "I want you to play me more songs, and sing to me," he whispered into Harvey's ear. His breath was hot and tingled against Harvey's skin. Harvey probably would have agreed to anything he'd asked just then.

"Deal," Harvey said. "Now let's go," he added, standing up and extending his hand to Mike, who took it immediately, and Harvey proceeded to lead him down the hallway and into the bedroom.


End file.
